Due to the increasing cost continuously being encountered in the construction of buildings at a particular site, much effort has been expended in developing prefabricated modular pieces for expediting the intensive labor effort required in building construction. In fact, these prior art systems have evolved to the achievement of prefabricated modular units which can be either stacked one on top of the other to form high-rise structures, or interconnected horizontally to form a completed building structure. In addition, many of these preconstructed modules are fully equipped with plumbing and electricity.
However, in spite of the massive effort that has been expended in developing efficient modular constructions, all of the prior art prefabricated modules require the use of floor joists or completed floor structures as part of the modular construction. In addition, these prior art constructions employ the floor supports as the major load-carrying means to be used in the transportation, movement and installation of the modular units. As a result, additional labor and materials are required, increasing the cost of the building as well as the construction time required.
Furthermore, these prior art systems are incapable of being fully constructed from modularized panel members. This is principally due to the dependency on a floor for support and the total lack of any strong, securable interconnection between preformed panels.
In addition, prior art structures have also failed to provide a completely prefabricated, preconstructed building which is entirely self-contained, ready for being lifted from the transportation means, and placed on its foundation as the final step in completing the entire installation of the building.
Consequently, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a preconstructed, prefabricated, self-contained building which can be lifted in its entirety even though the building has no floor or floor-supporting members.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a prefabricated, preconstructed, self-contained building having the characteristic features defined above wherein the building is completely installed by merely moving the building from transportation means to a preconstructed floor-forming foundation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a prefabricated, preconstructed, self-contained building having the characteristic features defined above wherein the preformed foundation incorporates all necessary plumbing and electrical connections which are quickly and easily interconnected to the building's corresponding systems.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a prefabricated, preconstructed, self-contained building having the characteristic features defined above, wherein said building is capable of being constructed from preformed modular panels which are quickly and easily matingly interconnected to form a building of the desired size and shape.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part hereinafter.